Various types of detergent were reported for use with petroleum based solvents in the past. (e.g. see Tokkaihei, Japanese Patent Application No. 11-323381). However, the petroleum based detergent used for dry cleaning that was disclosed in 11-323381 had little effect on the multiplication of bacteria in the dry cleaning solution, which in turn caused stench and accumulation of sludge in the solution. Subsequently, when the mixture of the petroleum based solvent and the detergent (i.e. the dry cleaning solution), which is stored in the base tank of the dry cleaning machine, was repeatedly used, the problematic bacteria multiplied easily with time. In addition, the detergency for the laundry became ineffective, and there were other problems such as color loss, molds, and stench observed in the laundry. With multiple use, other problems were found: decrease in the operational stability of the static electricity sensors in the dry cleaning machine due to lowered conductivity of the solvent, reverse pollution where dirt is adsorbed back onto the fiber, and rise in the aniline point which is a measure of how much oil and fats are dissolved in the solvent.
Effective Microorganism technology has bee developed and used in a wide range of applications such as river purification, soil quality improvement and stench prevention in animal husbandry.